This invention relates to a wheeled tractor type vehicle and more particularly to a vehicle which is utilized in compacting the surface upon which it rides. To basically achieve this end, wide treadlike wheels are utilized with fairly long axles. This type of tractor as commonly known is used for compacting trash in landfill areas and in that particular application, it is operating under very adverse conditions for as the tractor is manuvered, all types of trash are picked up between the axle and the interior of the wheel. Such an accumulation of debris detrimentally effects the operation of the vehicle and causes the operator to stop frequently to clear the area between the axle and the interior of the wheel. Of general interest in the prior art relating to track-type tractors with debris cleaning are U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,307 to Slemmons and U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,337 to Vaughn.